iJams and HONOR
by mizperceived
Summary: When Angeal's frugality and HONOR collide. Sequel to MacroScoff and HONOR. Read, Laugh, Review. *wink*


Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or settings therein. They are the sole creative property of SquareEnix. I do however own Advent Children and Advent Children Complete (they really are two different movies if you think about it), and Final Fantasy 7 for my PS3. DUDE… IT'S AWESOME IN HD. Err… I digress. (I do however own the ridiculous idea to call that certain company that sells music iJams)  
Title: iJams and HONOR  
Warnings: none.  
Summary: When Angeal's frugality and HONOR collide. Sequel to MacroScoff and HONOR.

* * *

"Zack," Angeal called out as he was walking into the teenager's bedroom.

Angeal had readily taken over the mentoring of the promising SOLDIER 3rd Class a few months prior. The teenager's enthusiasm and raw talent was enough reason to help the kid along but for Angeal the added bonus of having both his and Zack's expenses paid was too good to pass up.

To say that Angeal was frugal was an understatement. The man was cheap. Plain and simple. Now, he would argue that he knew how to save a penny to spend one, but he never would splurge on anything. So it came as a surprise to those that knew him when he admitted that he wanted something… flashy and expensive.

"Zack, what is that thing you've had in your ears all day?"  
"Huh? Oh, hi Angeal," Zack greeted with a warm smile. "This is the latest model of the Teeni from iJams. Isn't it cool?"  
"It is," Angeal had to admit. The small metal object fit in the palm of his hand and had a nifty clip attached to it. Zack swore that he could listen to music for 10 hours straight and still not go through all of the songs that it would be able to hold.

Angeal liked that. He enjoyed listening to favorite music when he trained, either in the virtual sims or in the gym. He wanted one, badly.

"Hm, I think I want one of these."  
"You serious? This is great Angeal! Let's go get you one now. I'll make sure you get all of the accessories and everything and get you all hooked up!"  
"Accessories?"

Angeal didn't hear the word 'accessories' so much as he heard the sound of a cash register ringing up and taking his precious gil away.

"Zack, exactly how much is this going to cost me?"  
"Hmm. The one I got is the cheapest model…"  
"Cheapest. I want that one," Angeal said.  
"It'll be about one-fifty."  
"A gil fifty? Aweso-" Angeal cut himself off when Zack started laughing hysterically. "What's so funny?"  
"You Angeal! It's not a gil fifty, it's one HUNDRED AND fifty gil."  
"ONEFIFTY FOR THAT LITTLE THING? ARE THEY INSANE?"

Angeal carefully placed the small square back on Zack's bed and walked out of the room. He never mentioned wanting the iJams again. Zack had learned to save his gil from Angeal, but he wanted to do something special for his mentor. So with the help of Genesis and Sephiroth, the teenager went and bought a black matte iJams and had it specially engraved with the words HONOR for Angeal. The two Generals gave Zack lists of what they knew were Angeal's favorite bands and songs.

When Angeal came home from a last minute weeklong mission, Zack surprised him with the gift. Angeal was beside himself and did give Zack a lecture about spending wisely but secretly he was happy.

That was until…

"Zack," Angeal walked over to the teenager holding his iJams in his hand. "I like the songs you loaded for me on this thing but there are a few that I really want. How do I add them?"

Zack looked up from his homework and grabbed the mp3 player out of Angeal's palm.  
"Well, you use a program to do it. I already installed it on your laptop. Mind getting it and I'll show you how to use it?"

A few minutes later Angeal was just beginning to get into his lecture about HONOR and STEALING and how it was WRONG. He couldn't believe that his protégé was illegally downloading music. Taking music for free. He didn't want the blasted thing anymore once he heard that, but Zack explained that he transferred his music collection into digital copies and that that wasn't stealing.

Even though Angeal was still upset he wanted those few songs that he loved the most so Zack showed him the program that came with the Teeni. The teen gave Angeal a quick tutorial on how to add and remove songs and gave minimal instructions on how to use the iJams store.

"Got it Angeal?"  
"Yeah, I think I do. Thanks Zack."  
"No problem. If you have any problems just text me, I'm going out with a few of the cadets to see that new movie."  
"Go, have fun. How bad could this be?"

3 hours, 6 albums and 2 double-live recordings later…

Angeal was thrilled that he was able to find all of his favorite songs, even some of those guilty pleasure songs. He plugged his Teeni exactly how Zack had showed him and went ahead and put all of the songs he chose in his queue but nothing happened.

"What? What's wrong with this thing?" he muttered as he kept clicking on the 'add songs' button. Suddenly a pop up appeared on the screen. It took a moment for Angeal to read it.

"SEVEN HUNDRED GIL FOR MUSIC? WHAT THE FU-FU-FUDGE?"

Angeal gave his mp3 player a mournful look. He loved the thing and he wanted those songs but he couldn't fathom paying that much for a three minute long song. It was, unseemly.

Drumming his fingers on the table he contemplated his next move. His HONOR told him that it was wrong to steal so he couldn't use the program that Zack had first showed him. Then again, his need to be thrifty wouldn't allow him to spend that much for something that would be a waste.

Angeal's thoughts were disrupted by a rhythmic knock on his door. Getting up, he went and answered it, shocked by the sight of the person on the other side.

"Reno," he grunted.  
"Sup 'Geal. Hate ta botha ya but uh… got anymore of that Banora Apple Vodka I can buy offa ya? I kinda took the boss' stash and he's lookin for it," Reno said as he scratched the back of his head.

Angeal stood in the doorway with his arms folded over his chest staring down at the Turk. Reno poked his head into Angeal's apartment when the muscular SOLDIER stepped away.

"Whoa, dude! Is that the iJams Zackyboy got fer ya?"  
"How do you know about that?"  
"He wouldn't shut up about it yo. Adding some more songs eh?"  
"Not quite. It's highway robbery! I'm just going to deal wit-wait a minute," Angeal stopped as he thought over the idea that came to him.

He just may have found a way to get around his HONOR and appease his penny-pinching ways.

"Reno, you said you like the Banora Apple Vodka right?"  
"Like? Pft! I love that shi- er stuff, sir." Reno corrected himself from cursing when he saw the glare form in Angeal's eyes.  
"Well, I propose a business proposition for you…"  
"Hm. Go on."  
"Well, if I give you a list of songs and my mp3 player can you add them on for me? I refuse to spend a gil on a song and I won't steal but if someone else did it without my knowledge…"

It took a minute for Reno to get the hint but get it he did.

"Yo. A bottle per list?"  
"Yes."  
"No more than 50 songs per list?"  
"Okay."  
"Deal yo," Reno said as he stuck out his hand to shake Angeal's.  
"Reno, no one must ever find out about this, understood?" Angeal said as he attempted to use his size to intimidate the lanky Turk.  
"Turk's Honor yo," Reno snickered as he walked out of Angeal's apartment, iJams in one hand and an unopened bottle of Banora Apple Vodka.

* * *

A/N: Sooooo, this has been sitting on my office pc since MacroScoff and HONOR was published. I may take it down and rewrite it but for now Angeal says it stays.

_Honor. *snort*_  
Reno: *grabs Zack's training sword* FOR THE HONOR OF GREYSKULL! I HAVE THA POWAH!  
_*falls over laughing*_  
Angeal: Not funny, Turk.


End file.
